


Mint Fit and Flare

by SilverServerError



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you like the dress?” </p><p>“I <em>really</em> like the dress.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Fit and Flare

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Based on[ this tumblr post.](http://silverservererror.tumblr.com/post/147685752172/momo-tea-mint-fit-and-flare-feederkurogane#notes) 

“Kuro Dear, could you grab my red lipstick?” 

  
Kurogane opens the drawer he knows to hold most of Fai’s makeup. It’s not messy per say, but if there is any organization to it, he has yet to pick up on it. 

  
“They’re _all_ red.” He calls from the bathroom back to the bedroom where Fai is still getting dressed. 

  
“Well then, a cool red. But not too purple. Nothing heavy.” 

  
‘Cool red’? Wasn’t red a warm color? 

Kurogane finishes rolling up his shirtsleeves in the mirror before grabbing one of the nearly identical shades of red from the drawer. Hopefully it will work. 

  
“Hey, is this-“ But then the words get caught in his throat. Light streams in from the open window as Fai turns toward him. His legs are already criminally long, but between the shoes and the cut of the mint-colored dress, somehow they seem even longer. Blue eyes look up at him in question as his hands sit at his waist, about to fasten the first button at the bottom of a beaded sheer jacket that fits over the short chiffon skirt of the dress. It catches slightly in the draft coming through the window, billowing around the tops of his thighs. 

  
“What?” Fai asks, not quite sure what his staring is about. “Did I get the skirt tucked in or- Woah!” 

 

Kurogane backs him into the wall, brow furrowed like he’s at a loss. His gaze flows all over Fai’s chest and shoulders, hands running up his arms, feeling the slight roughness of the bead work with the light touch of callused fingertips. 

  
“Kurgy?” Fai whispers.

  
In the end he pushes Fai’s hands gently away and takes up the job of fastening the buttons himself, attentive to the thin, delicate fabric. 

  
As tan hands work up his chest, Fai smiles warmly, happy to be caught and a little touched by Kurogane’s reaction. 

  
“So you like the dress?” 

  
“I _really_ like the dress.” 

  
Fai reaches into Kurogane’s front pocket where he can feel the tube of lipstick pressed against his hip. He looks off the side a little into a dresser mirror he can spot from this angle, painting on the color with a practiced ease. The buttons are the sort with a loop sewn into the seam of the other side of the jacket, not at all easy to do quickly and he has plenty of time to double check his work before Kurogane is done. 

  
They’re standing close, as he finishes, fingers setting the collar of his sheer jacket even, then tracing lightly over his shoulders, the cap sleeves, back down to his waist again. He leans in to catch those ruby red lips but Fai stops him with one finger held up against his own, lipstick tube still palmed in his hand. 

  
“But Fai…” He groans against his hand. Fai has to know this is affecting him. Surely he can feel it where their hips press together. 

  
“No kissing!” Fai pouts. “It will ruin my lipstick.” 

  
It’s no easy task. There is nothing more that Kurogane desires than to press against those warm, generous lips. To slip his tongue into that mouth. To taste the moans he knows he can wring out of Fai. 

  
But there is a close second. 

  
Kurogane drops to his knees, pushing the soft fabric up and out of the way. 

  
“What do you think you’re doing!?” Fai gasps. 

  
“Not ruining your lipstick.” He growls before pulling the thin, lacy material of Fai’s underthings halfway down those pale thighs.

As Kurogane takes him in, Fai’s head hits the wall. The strangled noise he makes is hardly a protest.


End file.
